Bicycle brakes are typically operated by means of handlebar levers. The handlebars themselves are often configured to be gripped by the rider in two positions: in the first, "down" position, the rider is typically leaned forward into a position from which he can apply greater force to the pedals of the bicycle, and in the second position the rider is more upright for relatively relaxed cruising. In the case of all-terrain "mountain bikes", a straight, generally horizontally extending primary handlebar portion provides the "down" position, while there are secondary bar members which extend upwardly from the main handlebar at more-or-less right angles, and these can be gripped by the rider in the upright position. However, when the rider's hands are positioned on the upright secondary bars, it is very difficult or impossible for the rider to operate the brake levers without having to move his hands back to the horizontal bar section; obviously, this presents serious problems in terms of reaction times and maintaining control in emergency braking situations. To complicate matters, the secondary bar members are typically pivotable on the handlebar to provide a range of riding positions, and so the angular position of the rider's hands on the secondary bars may vary considerably with respect to the relatively fixed position of the brake levers.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus to permit a rider to quickly and conveniently operate the brake levers of a bicycle while the rider's hands are positioned on such upright secondary bars. Furthermore, there exists a need for such an apparatus which can be adjusted to compensate for angular adjustment of the position of the secondary bar members with respect to the primary handlebar.